


Warmth other than Wrath

by miukk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Once again terrible at tagging, Satan being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miukk/pseuds/miukk
Summary: Satan, being the avatar of wrath, had known nothing but anger his entire life. His sweet, enduring smiles would be nothing but a lie. Little did he realize, though, a certain exchange student started to open his heart up a little more.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Warmth other than Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy....back with another one
> 
> uhmm i feel like this idea might have been done already?? but i hope it’s still good! this one goes out to the satan fans ily all
> 
> once again i’m not rlly an experienced writer so I apologize for any mistakes!

Wrath is incredibly overwhelming. Bitter and sour emotions would seep into your mind, leaving you with nothing but pain and an intense feeling of anger against yourself and the ones around you. It may manifest into violence and resentment; creating a craving for vengeance and destruction to somehow, if possible, relieve the negative emotions storming in your heart.

This is an old friend of Satan’s. Hell, he was literally born from Lucifer’s wrath. He would constantly direct that anger to Lucifer; trying to figure out ways to make his life much harder. His entire existence always came back to his sin, it was seemingly something he could never escape. In a way, though, it felt comfortable. This constant storm of rage had always been with him; it was all he knew. It was all he experienced.

Until he met you.

You two were sitting in front of a fire; reading books and sharing cups of hot chocolate. It was a cold winter night, and the wind rang heavily outside the windows. You eventually fell asleep on his lap; which he didn’t mind. He smiled and sat there, gently stroking your hair and humming melodies he had heard from the human world. He was staring at the bottom of a now empty cup, feeling...content. When he first started to fall for you, this feeling felt alarming and immediately made him want to distance himself. Wrath was his warmth; the familiarity made him feel safe. It comforted him; if not angry, what is he? Yet you kept coming back. You kept showing him a world without that bitterness. You allowed him to feel things he should’ve never even experienced; and he learned to love it.

“Mm...” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. You were still exhausted; the cold really made you feel much more lethargic.

Satan smiled warmly. “Awake already? It’s okay, you can keep sleeping. I won’t be going anywhere.”

With you, this new warmth started to feel familiar.

You smiled back before once again drifting off into your dreams.

With you, he felt comfort in contentment.

Satan could only stare at you. 

With you, he felt like he didn’t have to be mad to prove something.

With you, he finally felt warmth other than wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t proofread i hope it makes sense uHh
> 
> i’m sorry these are usually really short i don’t think i have the braincells to create a coherent and long piece of writing 
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
